User blog:Jwle7/Jwle's Pokémon Adventure - Part 2 - Jwle Gets to the Next Town
Jwle’s Pokémon Adventure Part 2 - Jwle Gets to the Next Town You guys enjoyed the last one so here’s a new one! Sorry for the long wait! Also, sorry Gyradoes, I wanna stick to the colors! (Also, for battles in the future after Bug Catcher Marcus I won’t use so much text.) Jwle: We’re here at Route 1, Wooper! Wooper: Woopah! Jwle: There’s some Bug Catcher up ahead- oh noo… Bug Catcher: Heya! I have a passion for catching Bug types! Into battle! Bug Catcher Marcus would like to battle! Bug Catcher Marcus: Another kid, eh? I can handle this one! Go, Wurmple (Level 3)! Wurmple: Wurm!!! Jwle: You’re confident, especially for a Bug Catcher! Go, Wooper! Wooper: Woo-pah! Bug Catcher Marcus: Wurmple, String Shot! Wooper dodged the attack! Jwle: Okay, Wooper, make this quick! Water Gun! Wooper: Wooo…. Paah! Wurmple: Wuuurm! Bug Catcger Marcus: Show ‘em what we’re all about, Wurmple! Use Tackle! Wurmple: Wurm… Wurm! Wooper: Woop! *Uses Water Gun under Jwle’s command* Woo… pah! Wurmple: Wurrrm! Wurrrm… *Wurmple fainted.* Wooper leveled up to Level 6! Bug Catcher Marcus: OH NO! BUT I’M BROKE! Jwle: Either you didn’t start out with much money, you lost against a lot of trainers, or both… Bug Catcher Marcus: Uh… hehehe… both? I usually give out P$75- Jwle: Give me an IOU “check” for P$75. When you can pay up, pay to me ASAP. Bug Catcher Marcus: Fine… Jwle: Wooper, I’m going to heal you… *Moments later* Okay, back on Route 1…! A wild Rattata appeared! Jwle ran! Jwle: Hmm… oh! A trainer! Bug Catcher Mariana: Well, you think you’re hot stuff for defeating my brother Marcus! Think again! Bug Catcher Mariana would like to battle! Bug Catcher Mariana sent out Weedle! Go, Wooper! Weedle used Poison Sting! Wooper was poisoned! Wooper used Recover! Wooper restored its HP! Weedle used String Shot! Wooper’s Speed was harshly lowered! Wooper used Water Gun! Weedle fainted! Bug Catcher Mariana: OHH! NOO! You meanie! I will be back! Hmph! Here are your 75 PokéDollars! Jwle: Yay! Now, from the 250 PD I had before, and these new 75 PD, I have 325 PD! And once Marcus gives me those 75 PD he owes me, I’ll have 400 PD! And - Professor Evergreen forgot to give me 5 Poké Balls… Professor Evergreen: Oh uh, hi Jwle! Here is a package: it contains 5 Poké Balls and some clothes from your mother. Jwle: Great! Yay! Okay, let’s go on in Route 1, Wooper! ???: Hey, I’m the Aipom Girl! Jwle: The… Aipom Girl? Who are you? Aipom Girl: I have a nice little fake Aipom tail in the back here, and I absolutely adore Aipom and Ambipom! My brother is the Ambipom Boy, who also adores Aipom and Ambipom! Ambipom Boy: We challenge you to a double battle! Wooper: Woo? Jwle: B-but I don’t even have two Pokémon! Wooper is my only Pokémon! Ambipom Boy: Then go get yourself a Rattata or something! A wild Level 3 ♀ Venipede appeared! Go, Wooper! The wild Venipede used Rollout! It’s not very effective… Wooper used Water Gun! (Venipede is at ½ HP!) Go, Poké Ball! (...) (...) (...) Gotcha! Venipede was caught! Give a name to the Venipede you got? “Conductor” (Because Scolipede gets Baton Pass, and orchestra conductors use batons!) Conductor is in your party! Jwle: Hey, Aipom Girl! Ambipom Boy! I caught a new Pokémon! Aipom Girl: Then let’s battle! Aipom Girl and Ambipom Boy want to battle you in a double battle! Aipom Girl sent out Level 4 Aipom 1! Ambipom Boy sent out Level 4 Aipom 2! Go, Wooper! Go, Conductor! Aipom 1 used Scratch on Wooper! Aipom 2 used Scratch on Conductor! Wooper used Curse! Wooper’s Attack and Defense rose! Wooper’s Speed fell! Jwle: Whoa, Wooper you have the egg move Curse? My Pokétch didn’t say a thing about it! So you know Water Gun, Mud Sport, Curse, and Recover? Okay! Conductor used Rollout on Aipom 1! (Aipom 1 is at ¼ HP!) Aipom 1 used Scratch on Wooper! Aipom 2 used Scratch on Conductor! Wooper used Water Gun on Aipom 1! Aipom 1 fainted! Conductor used Rollout on Aipom 1’s spot! It missed! Aipom 2 used Scratch on Conductor! Wooper used Water Gun on Aipom 2! Conductor used Rollout on Aipom 2! Aipom 2 fainted! Ambipom Boy: You must be strong to defeat us! Take 150 PD! Jwle: All right! Now I have 475 PD, and if you add the check Marcus is going to give me, I have 550 PD! But right now I have 475 PD! Time to go on to Route 2, Wooper and Conductor! Right? Wooper: Woopah! Conductor: Venipede! Jwle: *Walks into Basil Quarter.* Fox? Where are you? To be continued! Sorry for the such long wait, I forgot about this! Category:Blog posts